


the first time i saw you

by danandphil



Series: misplaced feelings [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Love, M/M, Making Out, Romance, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danandphil/pseuds/danandphil
Summary: the first time dan saw phil





	

You were merely 15 years old the first time I laid my eyes on you. Sitting under the bleachers with a joint in your hand, I had never in my life seen someone look so beautiful. You had your head thrown back with your knees pulled to your chest as you exhaled whatever smoke was left in your lungs. My heart skipped beats watching you, you were so effortlessly beautiful and I didn’t understand how you did it. Even sitting on the dirty concrete ground with your back against old rusted metal, you still looked so fucking pretty.

Pulling me out my thoughts, you lifted your head upright and turned towards me with a lazy smile gracing your face. I don’t think I’ve felt more intimidated in my life then I did in that moment. I dropped my eyes to the ground, hoping that maybe if you thought I wasn’t looking at you that you’d look away. You didn’t. I felt your eyes burning into me. It left me feeling like you could read all my deepest secrets and every thought that crossed my mind. And it was in that moment that I made the worst decision I’ve ever made in my entire life. I diverted my eyes up to meet yours. Because that was the moment that I truly saw your eyes and their ethereal beauty.

It felt like my entire soul was ripped out of me, but you didn’t seem to care. You knew what you were doing, you knew how fucking captivated you had me, yet you didn’t let it phase you in the slightest. You gently stood up, wiping the dust off your jeans with one hand and bringing the joint to your lips with your other and started a slow walk over to me. My heart felt like it was going at 100k an hour, like at any given moment it was going to bound right out of my chest. Reaching up to run a hand through my hair, I frantically looked around hoping that maybe, just maybe, I wasn’t the reason you were walking over here.

But that wasn’t the case because soon enough you were standing in front of me, the two inches you had on me becoming clearly evident. And then you proceeded to take my breath away. I raked my eyes over your body while you continued to stare at my face. ‘Hello.’ you said. ‘Hi.’ I returned. You smiled and brought the joint to your lips once more before exhaling the smoke. ‘What’s your name?’ you questioned. Part of me wanted to run away, just run from you and anything that could happen between us. But I didn’t. ‘Dan.’ I said.  
You nodded. ‘Phil.’


End file.
